There have been many types of clamp stands for maintaining doors, wall panels, and other relatively narrow, elongated work pieces in upright positions, in order to perform various types of work, including cutting, trimming, painting, edge planing, and installation of door hinges and other hardware. Prior clamp stands have generally utilized upstanding clamp members, secured in some fashion to a base. Some other stands have used swinging, slideable, or lever operated components to clamp work pieces.